The Blood Princess
by Sephira The Wicked
Summary: I am tried of the same old stories so I wrote constructive criticism pleases!Aisling has lived her life in the Labyrinth under the watchful eye of her Father,but she needs to find a suitor. What if she finds one whose an unusually colored elf?OCxOC pair


A Fae Tale

I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, I only own Aisling.

Aisling, the Blood Princess, sat in the middle of a clearing in the Sliverwood Forest, Her wild silver blond hair dancing wildly in the wind, her mismatched Blue-Green eyes, she was wearing a leather corset that was the color of dried blood, and black leather pants. No one would question her choice of clothing, except for her father, who only teased her about wearing men's clothing. In this world, the Underground, women where supposed to ware dresses and make up and be all girly...yuck! She was the single most feared of any of the female sex. There was a reason she was called The Blood Princess.

A war had broken out a couple of years a go with the Unseelie (Unholy) and the Seelie (holy) Courts of Fae. Against her fathers wishes (she was only fifteen), she went to the front line, the trail she left in battle was long and bloody, the Unseelie count had never recovered from her rampage. It was magnificent, she wish she could do it all over again. It was the only reason her father was teaching her the rest of her magick then a tutor from the court. Darkness, he knew that no one could handle her after she was first duded little nightmare by the Seelie Fae nobility, when she came of age so did her title did to Blood Princess. She held it proudly.

"Concentrate!" A voice came from the shadows of the trees.

"Fine!" She yelled and finally grasps the Fae magic that was in side her. Taking a firm hold of the little spark, she allowed that magick to course through her. The feeling was immaculate; nothing could top it, other then when she was flying.

"Now bring it forward in to your hands and condense it, Allow it to swirl in to a perfectly round sphere. Now while doing this call upon more magick-"

"I can't!" she said weakly, her brow wet with sweat.

"Yes! you can, constraint!" the voice was impatient and angry "You are of my kin, you can do this or you are no daughter of mine" the voice was full of malice and hate. She always hated that he said that "Pick a spell, Such as a Transportation Spell to home, Now with more magick and a spell in mind infuse the crystal with it" She did just that as a crystal the size of a fist appeared in her hand, It was swirled black and clear. A shadow stepped forward "Good now the spell" Aisling's vision blacked out for a second as she infused it with the transportation spell. It was finally done, she could feel the cold breeze that came thought the forest off of Talcon Lake, and the crystal was warm in her hands.

" Is this was it was worth, Father, I almost blacked out and now have no magic left to transport me home."

"Didn't you do what I told you?"

"No, I made it a fire spell.

"Huff, you and your elements, well it looks like you will be sleeping out under the stars Princess."

"You won't... NO! You wouldn't you said to pick a spell."

"You should know me better then that."

"So then tell me why, Sire, why I needed to exhaust myself."

"Yes, now you see Little Dream, your Soul will realize that you need more magick to survive and it will adapt. You will get more, the more you exhaust your self, the more magick will pool in you" Ugh, she hated it when he called her that the fact she was taken from her mother who now only knew her as a dream, it was a reminder that she was not wanted, and he doubted that her father even wanted her, the shadow stepped forward in to the light a man with the same silvery gold hair as Aisling , except his eyes were a mismatched blue-brown, a dark blue cloak covered what he was wearing. His face was an emotionless mask.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here father?"

"Do you think I wanted you to blow up my castle?"

"I guess not" She tried to stand only to stumble and fall face first in to the grass.

* * *

I have no idea if I am going to keep with this story or not. The only reason I wrote it was because I had writer's block on Assassin's Night Job.

But I do have the 2 Chapter somewhat written, so I don't know... maybe if I get good reviews


End file.
